Ripples
by Drewzee Everything
Summary: A story about how a pup named Zay joins the paw patrol and with a little bit of ZumaxRocky mixed in. As well as all pups including Tracker will be put in during chapter 2, chapter 2 is also a trurh or dare chapter.
1. The new pup

"Paw Patrol to the lookout." All of the pups heard on their pup tags. "Ryder needs us." They all said whether someone heard them or not. The pups all quickly ran to the lookout and got in the elivator. Just then Marshal came running in clumsily and saw a ball laying on the ground "Ha I see you", he said backing away from it and tripping over a filled food bowl and accidentaly bringing it with him to the elivator. It cought on the edge and sent pup food flying. "Anyone hungry?" Marshall asked causing everyone to laugh. As the elivator asended the pups could hear yelping coming from the top of the lookout. "Um any dudes know what that is?" Zuma asked his friends. "Ooh did Ryder get a new pup, if he did I hope it's a girl." Skye yipped exitedly. Soon they reached the top and saw a little black pup jumping around playfully, until he heard the elivator doors open and turned his head in that direction. All of the pups jumped out of the elivator in their usual fasion, "Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir." Chase said. "I'm sure you all noticed our new friend. Well he will be living with us now and his name is Zayev, but he likes to be called Zay. He however unlike most pups has an owner and his owner would like to join the Paw Patrol, Pups welcome Rune." Rider proproclaimed. "Hey I'm Rune and this is Zay, he was a rescue like you pups, and was born and mistreated in Russia. Eventually he was found and brought to the U.S.A. were I adopted him 2 years ago." "I hate to intewupt but does Zay speak english?" Zuma asked. "Yes he does he is just shy." Rune answered. "I am not!" Zay spoke up. "Well any way I would like to ask a faver of one or two of you pups, would any of you like to take care of Zay whilst he is still new here?" Rune asked. "I'll do it!" Rocky and Zuma said in unison."We'll take cawe of him." Zuma said. "Thanks guys." Zay responded.

"I like the way you talk, it sounds cool." Zay told Zuma. "Aww thanks little dude." Zuma said. "So Zuma how should we set this up, I could make one big house for all three of us to sleep in, or we can take turns sleeping with him?" Rocky asked. "I think one big house would be bettew." Zuma responded. "Yay we get a big house, cool. You guys are awesome." Rocky then got to work, and Zuma brought Zay surfing, which he had never done before and quite enjoyed it. When they came back the house was fineshed and they all went in. "Wow Wocky you weally twied hawd on this." Zuma said causing Rocky to blush. If only you knew Zuma. Rocky thought. "Yea thanks Rocky." Zay said making Rocky smile and blush. Wocky, I love you but you can't know or i'll be kicked out of youw life fowevew. Zuma thought.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Paw patrol to the lookout." They all heard over their pup tags. "Ryder needs us." All of the pups said. They all ran to the elivator and saw marshal standing their. "Marshall how did you get here so fast?" Chase asked. "I've been here for the past three hours." Marshall said. When everyone was in the elivator Zay started jumping around happily, as he was still new and exited. When they reached the top Rune could be found doing something on a computor like usual. "Zay, come." He said. "Bring up security feed 13." He continued. "Here you go." Zay said. "Now rewind it twelve hours." Rune said. "Um what's going on?" Chase asked. "Shhh." Ryder reaponded. "Ryder should I hack it or what's code of bypass?" Zay asked. "If you can get through without bypass code do it." Ryder responded. "Rodger that." Zay responded. A few secondes of scilence pased. "Done. Wow we really need to upgrade your firewall. Oh wait somethings moving on this feed, and it looks like... Zuma? Zuma i'll need a facial recognition scan to see if this is you, or you could fess up." Zay gave his friend some options. "I-I did go out last night but it was just me I sweaw." Zuma said. Zay swiped around the screen and saw none other than Rocky, or at least part of him he was halfway in the screen halfway out. Now Zay would be forced to decide between his friends or his work. "That's an affermitive, he's telling the truth." Zay said making sure not to even look at Rocky. "Alright Zuma I'll have to talk woth you alone, the rest of you pups are free to go." Rocky was scared for Zuma and also hoped nobody would find out about him being their to, although he wasn't very worried because if both Zay and Rune missed him he was pretty safe. "Hey Rocky, just want you to know you were only partway in the screen and partway out." Zay told him once they were alone. "Oh hey Zay, how did you do all thay without a computor?" All the pups asked. "Well when I lived in Russia my owner beat me so much that two of my legs had to be replaced, and they had to implant a computor chip into my brain or I would never be able to think again. Normally they wouldn't go through all this trouble to save a dog but they needed to test it on me... and it worked. Now this chip works as a computor that only I can see." Zay told them. "Wow that's awesome." Skye said. "Hey pups could you come back up to the lookout?" Ryser asked via their pup tags. All of the pups ran to the lookout. Wonder what happened with Zuma. Chase thought. Then while not paying attention Chase slipped and tumbled into the elivator knocking over the reat of the pups. "Wow Chase falls and I don't thats suprising." Marshall said earning a laugh from the other pups. When they reached the top they saw Zuma standing in his usual spot looking rather ashamed, as all of the other pups jmmped into their spots Zay just walked over to Rune and sat next to him. I wish I had a special place to stand. Zay thought. "I've called you all here for a very special reason." Ryder said. All of a suddon Rune pulled out a black pup tag with a litte computor chip design on it and put it on Zay's collar. "Welcome to the paw patrol Zay." Ryder said as he placed a circular black mat on the floor and motioned Zay to stand on it. Zay jumped around exitedly and ran to get on the mat. "This is so cool. I love it so much." Zay said barely able to breath he was so happy. "So does that mean no emewgency?" Zuma asked. "Nope we just wanted to formally welcome Zay to the paw patrol." Ryder answered. "So what is his job Ryder?" Rubble asked. "He is going to help with computer... well computer everything!" Ryder answered. "Umm... isn't that sorta like my job?" Rocky asked shyly. "You help with physical engineering whereas Zay helps with computer engineering." Ryder reasured. "Oh... okay sorry Ryder." Rocky apologized. "Oh and one more thing, me and Rune are going to have to go on a long term buisness meeting. Jake annd Carlos are also coming with us so Everest and Tracker are going to stay here with you guys." Ryder explained. All of the pups were exited at this seing as they didn't see each other much.

 **The following weekend**

"Alright see you pups." Ryder said as the airport car sped off. "So what do you guys want to do?" Everest asked. "What about truth or dare?" Chase asked.


	2. Truth or dare

**Before I start this chapter I would like to appoligize for my lack of knowledge about the game truth or dare I never knew you played it with a bottle because I never did it that way so I'll be doing it the way I know how to do it** **where you pick who you ask truth or dare**

"Yeah that sounds fun." Marshall agreed, all of the other pups nodding along. "Okay who's gonna start?" Rocky asked. "I will." Zuma stated. "M'kay so Mawshall, twuth ow dawe?" Zuma exitedly asked. "I'll pick dare." Marshall said sounding overly dramatic."Okay I dare you to hmmm, oh I got a good one." Zuma smirked. "Okay Mawshall I dare you to"- he walked up to marshall and wispered into his ear, suddenly marshalls smile dissapeared" Hey Chase." Marshall said his voice wobbly. "What'd he say?" Chase asked. "FUCK YOU." Marshall yelled before running back behind Skye. "Well on that note, Rubble truth or dare?" Marshall asked still avoiding chase. "After that I'll do truth." Rubble said slightly chuckling. "Okay so is it true that you have had a boyfriend before?" Marahall asked causing Rubble to blush. "NO. No that is not true." Rubble slightly yelled. "Tracker truth or dare?" Rubble tried to move on. "I guess dare." Tracker responded seaming slightly nervous. "Okay then I dare you to hump Ryders fireman pole." Rubble said looking satisfied with himself. "Alright." said Tracker atempting to hide his fear. Regardless he walked over to the pole wrapped his arms around it and pumped his hips back and forth. After about a minute of this Rubble stopped him and they all sat back down. "Okay so Everest truth or dare?" Tracker said showing no emotion whatsoever other than his cherry colered cheeks. "Dare." Everest simply stated. Tracker wanted to give her hell only because he was emmbarassed, but decided it was not far enough into the game for that. "I dare you to eat some of Marshalls liver sticks." The whole team including Marshall was making ewww and barfing noises and Everest reluctantly ate it and then said, "Zuma truth or dare." Everest asked Zuma. "Truth," Zuma said. "Okay then, if you were gay who would you date?" Everest asked. Zumas face practiclly glowed red seeing as some of the team members knew he was gay after he told them, however Rocky was not one. "I would date Rocky if I was gay." Zuma responded still blushing like mad. "Okay so Zay how bout you, twuth ow dawe?" Zuma asked his voice bettaying him and showing vulnrabilety. "Dare," Zay said exitedly. "Okay then, I dawe you to hack into Ryders pup-pad and change his backround to the roblox despacito meme." Zuma said smilling. Zay didn't even heaitate he just swiped around and about 20 seconds later he said "Done." "Dang man that was quick," Chase said. "Yea well anyways Chase truth or dare?" Zay asked. Chase stood up taller and said "Dare." "Alrighty then, I dare you to drive faster than the speed limit without your sirens on!" Zay said. "No. that's not fair!" Chase angirly exclaimed. "Yeah it is dude." Zuma stated. Chase reluctantly got in his police car and drove 25 miles higher than the speed limit for 7 minutes strait until he claimed "I've done enough," and stopped. "Skye truth or dare?" he asked causing some of the team members to roll their eyes. "Well I guess truth." Skye said. "Do you have a crush on someone in the paw patrol." He asked everyone but Skye and Zay made some sort of mocking jesture, to which Chase just scoffed. "Yes." Skye answered. "Marshall truth or dare?" Skye asked. "I'll pick truth." Marshall said. "Alright then, if you were compleatly alone at the lookout what would you do?" Skye asked. "I think I would just sleep." Marshall responded. Everest truth or dare?" Marshall asked. "Dare." Everest said. Marshall was sick and tired of all this bullshit he wanted to get serious... but, not yet. "I dare you to fire a blank off at your head on a live stream." Marshall said. "Holy shit that's dumb. But I'll still do it." Everest said smirking. So they set up a yotub live stream, Everest made a scene of being depressed and pretending to kill herself only to reveal it had been a blank in the gun. "Okay so Rocky truth or dare?" Everest asked still giddy with exitment from her own challenge. "Truth, I'm a total coward." Rocky responded. "That you are. But still, are you gay?" Everest asked finnally spicing shit up. "W... well um s-so. Alright I'ma cut the bullshit, yes." Rocky said praying nobody would bother him about this now or later. "Zuma ttufh or dare?" Rocky asked. "Dare." Zuma replied still confused. "I dare you to kiss me." Rocky said. Chase imediatly wimked at Zuma who felt as if the whole word around him was spinning. "Fuck yes!" Zuma exitedly exclaimed. Zuma and Rocky slowly moved closer until their lips hit one anothers. They stayed that way for a solid four seconds and then the broke apart.


	3. New Mates

"Holy shit." Chase said slightly jelous that he wasn't the first pup to find a mate. Rocky and Zuma just stared at each other until Marshall said "So I suppose this means you guys like each other." Zuma and Rocky looked at him and nodded. "Wait c-can two male pups like each other? Isn't that... well isn't that wrong?" Rubble asked. "Shut the fuck up. Your to young to understand." Rocky snapped. To this Rubble shut his mouth, not wanting to further agrivate his friend. "Dude," Was all Zuma could manage. "I'm not sure I understand, you guys love each other correct?" Zay asked. "Yea dude." Was Zuma's response. "So why don't you go and get some alone time to talk about this?" Zay asked. To this Zuma looked at Rocky who shrugged and they walked off towards Rocky's pup house. "What the hell is this? Who changed my background?" Ryder asked himself as he turned on his pup pad. "Dude I've liked you for the longest time and I was planning on asking you out at the next pawty we had." Zuma said still shy about the whole ordeal. "I was first trying to see if you liked me without having to ask, I'm to much of a coward to just ask you." Rocky said. "I knew I was gay before I met you but I never dated anybody." Zuma said. "Well not me, I thought I was normal even when I first met you but as we grew better friends I started to relize the truth." Rocky said blushing like mad. Zuma shuddered at Rocky's use at the word normal. "Can you not use the word normal when refering to strait people, you make being gay sound abnormal." Zuma said. "Oh yea sorry about that." Rocky apologized. Zuma shrugged and nuzzled Rocky. "I love you." Zuma said causing both himself and Rocky to blush. "I love you too." Rocky responded. Zuma moved his lips onto Rocky's for their first private kiss unless you included once when Zuma had said he'd never kissed someone before and asked Rocky to 'show him what it felt like'. "I-I never thought I desewved someone as pewfect as you." Zuma said his face reddining by the nanosecond. "W-What do you mean Zuma, you deserve someone way better than me." Rocky responded. "Well seeing as God doesn't live on Earth better you'll have to do." At this Rocky blushed like crazy, stuttering he was trying and failing to form a senntance. "Hey guys, um we need you." Said Marshall from outside of the pup house. They both went running to trhe door. "Hey pups." Ryder could be heard saying. "Shoot." Rocky said. "Scram!" Zuma whisper yelled, and at that both pups ran in opposite dirrections until they turned and ran to Ryder. Ryder being completly oblivious to everything that just went on acts as if everythin is normal... even though it isn't.


End file.
